Embodiments of the present inventive concepts relate to a technology controlling power consumption of an integrated circuit (IC), and more particularly, to devices which may control power consumption of the IC.
Recently, as a portable device such as a smart phone or a tablet PC has been widely spread and applications which may be used in the portable device increase, various methods for reducing power consumed in the portable device are required. In addition, a recent portable device needs to satisfy both a demand for reducing power consumption and a demand for retaining high performance at the same time required to increase battery retention time.